Fight Fire with Wind?
by Robin Uses Wings Of Tanabi
Summary: A dark force begins to enshroud the earth for eternal unrest...but will Kimiko and Raimundo be too involved in their own affairs to care? RaixKim. Chapters 8 and 9 revised!
1. First Sparks

_Yeah, I revised it a little. It may seem boring at first – so people told me – so please continue through the whole thing. Don't like it? that's fine. Twitch Please R&R._

**Chapter One**

Raimundo's Point of View

I have now been Shoku Warrior for a year and, apparently, I have recently been messing missions to save the world, etcetera, very badly. In the end, I probably was able to save the day. Yet, it was my responsibility to lead my greatest allies – but more importantly, greatest friends – into battle, so it was not such a great feat anymore. So is it boredom that gives me continuing spirit, or shame that provides intimate envy?

At that certain day's workout tourney, I felt great as usual. I owned everyone, to put it in brief.

There was no pandemonium – it just happened in a swing of my Blade of the Nebula. With it, I didn't give Clay a chance to use his Big Bang Meteorang with my agility, lassoed him with wind (wow, how ironic is that?), and threw him into a pool of water. I wanted to gloat, but as the Shoku Warrior, it was my liability to be and act like a role model.

Next came Omi. His Shimo Staff extended to become a pole arm axe thing as he charged for me. I just stood there until he came within arm's length, and I flew up into the air as he charged into a wall.

Everything was going fine until it was Kimiko's turn to fight. "It looks like _someone_ whose name starts with an 'r' is gonna get beaten up today," Kimiko regaled. "Who?" asked Omi, tilting his head to the side, and Clay slapped himself in the forehead.

I was about to strike her and win the tourney, but for a split second, I did not move and gave Kimiko a chance to attack. I would have easily countered, but she, too, had great dexterity. Once Kimiko called out, "Arrow Sparrow!" she threw a triad of metallic birds at me, which immediately burst into flame. I offset by exclaiming, "Blade of the Nebula!" and slashed a lucid blast of cold wind.

There were three things that made me mess this up. First, being jaded by the other battles, I was quite tired. Second, my assiduousness just abruptly failed me. Finally, I had some reason why it DID fail me, and that, at the moment, was a complete mystery. So I did not swerve correctly, and the wind somehow had a chemical reaction to the fire in the birds, rupturing a huge, opaque veil of smoke.

Not only was the heat of the smoke blinding, the aftermath of my wind was still very strong in the air. I tried to blow the smoke away, the air that was around me and within my respiratory system was impure, so I was not able to. Trying to grab onto something, I used my Blade to try to lasso onto something to pull myself in. Immediately, I got a hit. I attempted to draw myself in quickly with a rapid yank, but it looked like I drew it in instead. It seemed like that thing landed on me, and it was surprisingly soft. The smoke, out of the blue, just cleared up in a flash, and I realized what had landed on me was a bemused Kimiko.

Kimiko's Point of View

I was trying to find my way through the clouds of smoke one second, and the next I was pulled in by an especially strong zephyr and landed on something very soft and warm. For a moment, everything in my world felt like I was soaring above the clouds. Then, my fantasy ended for a moment as the smoldering haziness as I saw that I landed on Rai. Then, I stared into his luscious, emerald eyes. When he smirked, I kinda always felt like slapping him across the face. But when he was innocent like this, his face was pure and handsome. I wished that fantasy never ended.

Raimundo's Point of View

Kimiko and I stared at each other for what seemed like forever as I looked into those beautiful eyes of blue. They reminded me of the waves back in Brazil. Those waves I could ride on for quite a while before I became tired. But these waves right in front of me? I could stare at _these_ forever and a day. Yes, "forever and a day." That was a part of a proverb I found on Master Fung's desk. Personally, I thought that sounded pretty nice, so I kept it in my memories so that I could say it one day.

But let me get back to the story now. I heard Omi talking to Clay: "What is down with Kimiko and Raimundo, Clay?" "I think you mean 'what is up with that', and I don't know." I nudged Kimiko off me and flushed a deep pink. 'I can't let people know that there's something weird going on with my feelings," I thought to myself. "Kimiko, girl, I could have gotten up easier if your huge ego wouldn't have weighed you down so much." Kimiko's embarrassment became infuriation. "WHAT DOES _THAT_ MEAN RAIMUNDO PEDROSA?"

"Hate to interrupt your little love fest," said Dojo smugly (Kimiko and I blushed really badly at this). "But I have a very bad ear infection – OW! So I'd appreciate it if you could just climb aboard and find it before I – OW! Need to go see the gulp hospital monk." I rolled my eyes, and then told Kimiko to go get the Shen Gong Wu scroll and get ready for the trip.

_Ruwot: That's it for now!_

_Dojo: Stupid ear infection…you know what to do!_

_Ruwot: Twitch, twitch_


	2. Idiocy in the Quiet

_Well, same rules apply. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R._

**Chapter Two**

Raimundo's Point of View

"The Doll of Domachi," explained Dojo, "is a very dangerous Shen Gong Wu. It gives the user the ability to make another's bones numb, making them collapse." The scroll showed a person shooting a beam of neon blue energy at another person, who just fell over like a rag doll. "It looks like Kimiko doesn't need this one," I smirked. She started to become vexed. I continued, "She can fall over and stay there for as long as her dumb ass wants." It was then when she looked like she was about to explode.

I loved to harry her; it was one of my favorite things to do. But I always have my reasons. Before I became Shoku Warrior, I had innate need to be impudent to others due to my fears and past. I always picked on Kim, but that was always because I had a slight feeling for her…more than just a friend, but did that mean I was flirting with her?

We all landed near a pagoda on a rock in the middle of the Sea of Japan, where an ominous ambience was in the air. The pagoda had apparently been here for several centuries, for it was completely deserted and covered by a thick lair of dust. The tranquil garden that was planted around the castle was black and lifeless with dark vines growing in replacement of the morning glories.

"The Shen Gong Wu is – OW! In there," cried Dojo with a jump. A mysterious, humid breeze swept past us. Omi yelled out loud, "Let us box this Wu!" Clay rolled his eyes and moaned, "I think you mean to say let us _bag_ this Wu." "Forget it," I chimed in. "Let's find this thing quickly and get out of here." "What?" Kimiko grinned wilily. "Is the big bad Rai _scared_?" I just glared and entered the pagoda.

The inside of the Pagoda was your average Asian-style haunted mansion. With no lighting inside, we entered into almost complete darkness. The walls were painted with beautiful designs of cherry blossoms, but since it was dark, they had a look of deep red mixed with gray. Sliding doors were everywhere, and wherever there were sliding doors, there were rooms – with no windows. The higher we got up the haunted pagoda, the darker it was. "Hm…" pondered Dojo. "You'd think Grandmaster Dashi and I'd hide it in a place less – what's the word...?" "Creepy?" whispered Clay. "Woo-whee! This place is darker than a shark's digestive system." We all stared at Clay in some sort of disgust. "What!" he yelled irately.

The closer we got to the top, though, the louder a menacing sound arose. The sound was a wooden flute and two-string violin found in China. In a regular situation, these sounds were beautiful and popular. Now they were just beautifully death-awaiting. Finally, after climbing ten staircases of doom, we finally saw a glowing light. We thought it was from the sun, but it wasn't yellow. It wasn't red nor orange. It was blue.

After seeing the glowing get stronger and the music getting louder, we reached the top floor – the twelfth. The blue glowing was almost in our faces, and the music sounded like it was amplified. We noticed that both the azure blaze and the music were coming from another slide-in room. The glowing streamed through the papyrus or whatever the doors were covered by. 'God, this is really freaky," I thought to myself. But still, I couldn't show my fear, so I slowly slid open the door.

When the door was completely open, the music stopped. There was absolutely no sound – probably not in the entire pagoda. And the luminous blue luster that we saw two floors under was coming from the Doll of Domachi.

_Me: Okay…how was that?_

_Rai: Kinda cheesy and short._

_Me: Oh just be quiet._

_Rai: R&R._


	3. Showdown I

_Me: Okay, this is pretty much all showdown. It's an actiony counterpart to the romance – _

_Dojo: CHEESY romance._

_Me: Whatever. Romance in the first two chapters._

_Dojo: Please R&R for this chump who writes cheesy romances!_

_Me: Were you talking to Raimundo again or something…?_

**Chapter Three**

Kimiko's Point of View

The Doll of Domachi was a doll of golden silk. Its hair was black linen, and it clothes appeared to be soft, shining mica. To me, the doll would have been beautiful and great to play with except for its formidable appearance…the Doll had no face.

I didn't know why, but I wanted to impress Rai. He was an annoying, impudent, indolent idiot. But when it came time, he was sincere and a true friend; plus, he was damn hot. So I walked up to the Doll, and as I did, a huge violet and black ball of oblivion burst through the walls – it was Wuya. "So it's Kimiko, the Dragon of fire…the one without upper body strength," she cackled. In my rage, I forgot to retrieve the Doll. I quickly reached for it, but Wuya had her hands on it too. "Wuya," I said, squinting with a frightening facial expression, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." 'Wuya is a pretty terrifying character,' I was thinking to myself, 'and not only because she's an ugly hag, either. I better prepare for the worst.' "I wager the Denshi Bunny for your Moonstone Locust (I remember she had it during the four-way tag team showdown whence Raimundo became Shoku Warrior)." Wuya interrupted me and declared, "This pagoda will divide into different levels with different battlefields. We must hit each portal to ascend to the next level. The first one of us to reach the Doll of Domachi at the rooftop wins. Let's go!" "Xiaolin Showdown!" we shouted in unison.

In an instant, the pagoda split into thirteen pieces, and shuffled like the steps of a spiral staircase. The vines in the garden grew incredulously long and thick as it winded around the walls like a snake on its prey.

Wuya and I were standing at the bottom of the first floor, and we were interfaced with a maze of living sliding doors and dark, crawling vines. We both hollered, "Gong Yi Tampi!"

"Moonstone Locust!" She summoned the white locusts of her Shen Gong Wu to eat away at the vines. She automatically got a head start. "Denshi Bunny, Fire!" I conjured my Wu to become living fire, as I even more quickly blasted my way, trying to find my way through the maze. This maze was purely based on luck, and only if you have high intelligence would you have been able to use memory, for the sliding doors constantly changed. 'Left. Right. Dead end. Going back. Right again,' I thought to myself until I finally reached the blue portal. I walked into it and immediately transported to the next level.

The second floor was an empty room with random pieces of floorboards everywhere. The pieces were just falling into an endless abyss. I spotted Wuya in the distance, and I tried to catch up. I hopped from one piece to another, until, all of a sudden, I tried to land on a piece when it fell. I was about to lose to showdown when I realized with idiocy that I had powers without Shen Go Wu…and I had to impress Raimundo, who was watching from the sides of the pagoda. "Wudai Mars, Fire!" I screamed at the very last moment, and heated vapor came under my feet, quickly sending me across a disbelieving Wuya and to the next level.

The third floor was just like the eighth floor of the old pagoda – complete darkness. I walked forward and ran into a wall. 'Ow!' I rubbed my head. I walked around aimlessly until I found a red portal. If found it strange, since the other two were blue. I entered it, as I entered the next level…or, at least, that was what I thought. The level that was floor four was still pitch black. Footsteps passed me. Looking behind me, there was nothing there. I wandered for another five minutes before I found another red portal. Floor five was also completely dark. Combining the Denshi Bunny with Fire to light up the obscurity, I looked around; the area I have just been walking around was about a ten-yard-long passageway that was winding around just to get people confused. In my luminous form, I just entered the next passageway, and the next, and that was when I saw the true blue gateway. I walked into it, and found myself finally in a brighter area – floor four.

Raimundo's Point of View

I could barely see anything once Kimiko entered the black ball of oblivion with no light passing through that was floor three. After a very long time, she finally got to the fourth level. I looked at Wuya, who was already on the sixth floor. I worriedly refocused my gaze once again on Kimiko.

Wuya's Point of View

Floor four was really nothing special; it was just a room with three doors, which one was the portal. I chuckled, for I left a little surprise to keep dear Kimiko waiting…

Kimiko's Point of View

Greeted to the room by a typhoon of great energy, I was hit in the head once again, but now by a table. Furniture was flying everywhere as I tried to dodge out of each one's path. I tried using the Denshi Bunny again to fireball my way out of this, but the wind blew me off course and I smashed into a wall. After I rubbed my partially dislocated shoulder, I continued onward. I was once again blown back.

From nowhere, I hatched an idea. I once again used the Denshi Bunny to change my atomic structure, now using electricity instead; it wasn't as powerful as the fire, but it was quicker. Once I transformed, I traveled in the opposite direction of the twister. I spun around and around for at least two minutes (if you're spinning around, that's a long time) until the twister at last ceased. I transformed back into my human shape and reached for the portal, which I found in the middle door out of three – it's _always_ the middle door.

Things were not going my way. Apparently, I have reason to believe that natural disasters are after me today, for a rock slide was right there waiting for me. The portal was clear in sight, but I couldn't have gotten to it if I were to be crushed by rocks! It was about a two-hundred-meter stretch. I was pulling quite far ahead of the rocks; I could tell by how far away the rumbling was. I was fine until I looked back, and I didn't see the crevice I was just about to walk through. I tripped, and then I fell…

_Me: Cliffhanger!_

_Kim: Psh. Typical you to make me trip over a crack._

_Me: I know. Aren't you clumsy?_

_Kim: (steaming) Please R&R._


	4. Showdown II

_Me: Chapter four! Still the showdown._

_Kimiko: (running for her life still) Yeah, you HAD to have that cliffhanger! You had to take that long to write this chapter and leave me here with the boulders!_

_Me: Laugh out loud…_

**Chapter Four**

Kimiko's Point of View

I was fine until I looked back, and I didn't see the crevice I was just about to walk through. I tripped, and then I fell…

It took a while to recover from my slight stun. When I opened my eyes, I saw a huge rampage of ten-foot boulders charging right at me. In my own fear, I was petrified and was not able to move. In a distance, I heard faint shouting. Omi, Clay and Raimundo were screaming at me to get up. I couldn't tell their voices apart, but I could tell by what they were saying. The boulders were now very close.

"You can do it, Kimiko! Just think, 'What would OMI do?'" It didn't take me brains to figure out who said _that._

_100 yards_

"Get a move on, Kim! Ur gonna be squashed like a snake in a rodeo!" Clay said that one, no surprise.

_50 yards_

"C'mon Kimiko! You can do it! I have faith in you; don't let it get crushed!" This was said in a wonderful, strong tone. I could tell Raimundo's voice anywhere. It was then that I remembered I wanted to impress him.

_10 yards_

I quickly thought up a desperate strategy that I have never used before.

_8 yards_

'Here goes nothing,' I thought to myself.

_6_

"Wudai Mars,

_4_

"Denshi Bunny,

_2_

"Fire!"

_1_

Soon enough, a surge of colossal energy gushed out of me. Even not having the faintest idea what was going on, I could feel the chi rushing through my blood, and in a split second, I felt myself in the air. I closed my eyes, and inside my eyelids I could see yellow, orange, and red beams of light across a black milieu. Then there was a faint presence of Raimundo.

In several seconds, I was back on my feet, and I heard a bit of rumbling, and then nothing. 'Was I dead?' I thought. But then, small little pebbles rolled around my feet.

Raimundo's Point of View

Omi, Clay and I were screaming at Kimiko to get up. After a few second though, she stared at my direction. I saw the fear in her eyes become confidence, and I heard her summoning her Wudai element combined with the Denshi Bunny.

Once the boulders were right in front of her face, time froze for me. Seeing it in slow motion, Kimiko turned red for about a split second – everything was glowing red. It was like an inexperienced preschooler's painting.

In the next split second, she almost looked like she turned into a firecracker. Exploding under her feet were clouds of smoke and gas. Rising into the air, she appeared to disappear for yet another split second. That was when there was a huge eruption out of nowhere. Fire and smoke was rupturing in every possible direction. The boulders coming at speeds of seventy miles an hour stopped in real time, and the just seemed to disintegrate with the heat itself. There were little bits of fire all around the fifth floor of the pagoda along with small puffs of smoke drifting little by little. Kim was nowhere in sight.

Shaking, I screamed, "Kim? KIMIKO?"

Then, the bits of smoke started to float into the middle of the floor. The fires slowly rose and became weak fireballs and followed the smoke. With a strange and miraculous sweeping motion, the fireballs and smoke turned into a Kimiko with her eyes closed. My expression softened, and I smirked. 'About time,' I thought. 'At this time, I almost thought she would _never_ explode.'

Kimiko's Point of View

I opened my eyes, and Omi and Clay were cheering, dumbstruck. Rai was just smiling. I smiled widely, jumping up and down, and I shouted, "How'd ya like me NOW!"

An instant later, I realized I was still in a showdown. I dashed to the portal and entered – finally – level six.

I emerged in a small meadow with a stream. Out of the stream popped out Wuya, gasping for breath. She looked at me with contempt, then dove back down. I raised an eyebrow, and looked around the meadow. All I saw was grass and one bluebell flower bush. 'Hm, no portal.' I decided to jump into the little stream. I wondered what took Wuya so long to find it, though. I understood exactly why once I jumped in. The "small stream" ended up being an entire fourth of a square mile of the Atlantic Ocean. Fortunately, there weren't any fish; I eat fish – I don't every want to see them alive – they creep me out. I looked around and saw a typical ocean scenario. Seaweed, coral, seaweed, sand, seaweed. Next all that, though, was a deep gorge. I noticed that Wuya was still looking around the coral, so I took a little look down it, and was greeted by a shark. I screamed, but all I heard was bubbling. I tried using the Denshi Bunny to make a getaway, but I electrocuted the water instead. Since I was electricity, it didn't harm _me_, but it did the shark and Wuya, leaving them in a temporary coma state.

'That'll work.'

Quickly going up to the surface for another gasp of air before plunging down once again, I swam around, trying to discover the next portal. Near the bottom – about twelve feet under; my eardrums were bursting – was a bluebell. 'Of course.' I opened my eyes wide. I desperately needed air now as I pedaled quickly to the surface of the stream as I lay on the grass on my back, wheezing for air. Several seconds later, I caught my breath and pushed a few branches of the bush aside and I found the portal. I looked back at the flowers, and they were actually white roses colored by the blue portal's light. Anyway, I hit the portal, pulling the bush over me.

Floor seven – finally. All I found in here was a sliding door. I reached to open it, but the door said, "Not so fast, little garu." I screamed and flinched. It carried on: "To enter into the next room, you must figure out my riddle first." 'Typical,' thought I to myself. "Okay, I'll give it a shot." Papa taught me well, and I was able to achieve and move onto great educational programs. I was taught to be capable to see things in many different ways. The door said, "There are three light-switches downstairs, where you are, that turn on three lamps upstairs, irrespectively. Your job is to find out which switch turns on which lamp. You may only go upstairs once. You may ask yes-or-no questions."

I pondered for a moment. I asked, "Can I have a visualization of the riddle?"

Suddenly, I appeared in a household hall, where there were three light-switches before me. There were stairs that go up for six steps, the make a u-turn, and the goes up six more steps. The door was now floating in the air.

I smiled. Clearer my mind would be if I could picture any problem I was solving. Looking around, I found nothing other than the three lights-switches. I could tell that I would not be able to see any light if I turned one lamp on.

I came up with an answer. 'Boy, this is all too easy.' I said to the door, "I came up with an answer." 'Wow, how redundant,' I said to myself. The doors replied, "Okay then, young garu."

With that, I flicked the switch to the left on. I heard a click upstairs. I waited for a few minutes. The door raised its eyebrows. After the moments, I turned off the light and turned on the middle switch. That's when I went upstairs, and the door followed. The lamps were scrutinized for a while be me, and to the door I finally said, "The second switch turns on _that_ lamp." I pointed at the lamp that was on. "The first switch," I continued, walking toward the lamps. I felt on of the bulbs. It would have burned me, but I was the Dragon of fire, after all. A grin appeared on my face. "The first switch turns on _this_ one, which bulb is still warm. And the third switch is the one over _there_, where the bulb is still cold."

Astonished, the door did not say anything for a while. He then closed his eyes, and we appeared back in the seventh floor of the pagoda. I saw Wuya getting sassy with another sliding door that seemed to just have appeared. _My_ door said, "I must say, young garu. I am quite impressed you figured that out on your first try. You may proceed. I silently squealed as the door slid past and revealed a blue portal. Wuya looked over in anger and despise as I got conveyed to level eight.

_Me: That's it for now._

_Kimiko: (gasping) Why did you put in_ twelve _floors when you could have put in, like, five?_

_Me: Because our viewers like to see in pain – I-I mean action!_

_Kimiko: WHAT!_

_Me: R&R!_


	5. Sensing a Theme Here? Showdown III

_Okay, I know I'm kinda making this story longer than I wanted to, but that's not totally my fault. Okay, this is the LAST chapter of the Showdown. The certain shortened part is pretty cheesy, but whatever. _

**Chapter Five**

Kimiko's Point of View

Level eight was a very strange room indeed. There were two sliding doors, each with a _Bunraku_ theatre mask on – one of a kept and serene lady, the other of which a samurai would wear to intimidate foes.

The lady door said, "You are given two choices on this floor since you are the first to pass story eight." "Each of us," explained the soldier door, "Leads to a different level of the pagoda. I, the twelfth floor…" "And I, the ninth floor."

"If you choose the ninth floor, you may skip the twelfth floor."

"If you choose the twelfth floor, you many skip the ninth, tenth and eleventh. But beware, for there are many dangers lurking about for you if you choose me."

Both doors slide open to reveal an orange portal for the lady, and a green portal for the soldier. 'Heck,' I thought. 'I'm in no situation to go slow and steady. I couldn't care less about dangers lurking about.' Without much thought, I jumped into the green portal without much thought.

Where I ended up was a perfectly straight hallway with slowly sliding doors. I could see the portal about thirty yards away, and the doors didn't look very scary. 'Wow, is _this_ gonna be easy.' I walked along, and as soon as I came to the first sliding door, they started to move faster.

I easily dodged every one, and as soon as I got about ten yards, they stopped, unsheathed daggers from their bamboo spreads, and slid even faster.

I dodged about three or four – I was in such a hurry, I didn't care for much counting – when I sidestepped a little too late and got cut on my left arm. With this pain, I couldn't really go on, but I needed to.

And then I still had my need to impress Rai.

I started to hop from wall to wall, which was a good skill of mine, and kept on going. I got a graze on the right arm and my back, but it didn't matter – I needed to get the roof. I jumped into the portal and, finally, I was on top of the pagoda.

I looked over the roof and saw my friends cheering for me. I smiled, and felt a spark going past my eyes, Omi's and Clay's. But the ones I saw most were Raimundo's, and that spark in his was just amazing.

I reached to grab the Doll of Domachi, and I felt someone behind me punch me on my shoulder. Before I collapsed on the ground and slid off the roof, I saw Wuya with a spiritual samurai. She cackled, and I knew I lost the showdown. I was falling into nothing as I closed my eyes.

"Kim."

"Kimiko."

"You awake?"

I opened my eyes to see Raimundo looking down on me. We were on Dojo, and seemingly heading back to the temple.

Raimundo's Point of View

I was pretty hard on whoever would lose a Shen Gong Wu, but seeing that Kimiko went through so many levels of the pagoda, and noticing all of her cuts and that one bruise made by that spirit samurai – we _tried_ to tell her, but she was looking at us. I was sorta crying at the time; I could tell – I comforted her instead.

"Kim, you lost that Shen Gong Wu," I stated quietly.

Kimiko tried to slap her head, but she moaned in pain. "I know. I am such an idiot. I should have known you were warning me."

I got a little startled. "No, no. That's not it. You did fine, and I wanted to congratulate you on your job well done."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Really. And that explosion you made on level five? That was the _bomb_." Then I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her.

Kimiko's Point of View

After Raimundo gave me an "A" for effort, I felt two muscular arms slide around me, and I noticed that Raimundo was smiling. I simpered for a moment, and then I rested my head on his brawny but soft – very soft – chest, and fell asleep.

_Me: How was that?_

_Kim: Spark in my eyes? Cheesy._

_Me: RAIMUNDO!_

_Rai: Sorry._

_Kim: (Sighs) R&R._


	6. Yourself

_Okay, this is a pretty important chapter, and it'll lead up to a huge conclusion, so please R&R._

**Chapter Six**

Raimundo's Point of View

It has been several weeks since Kimiko's showdown, and she took a speedy recovery from her injuries. She was now, even though still bandaged, sparring with us. Yes, I was trying to sort of flirt with her on Dojo, but I didn't know if it worked at all. She was so beautiful, even scratched up and a little blood leaking here and there. Her pale skin was a direct contrast to her rosy cheeks, and her eyes were, as usual, where I always stare if I needed to do something.

Master Fung, making his appearance, said, "Young warriors, it is time for one of the most important parts of your training – the Wudai Chi Configuration." We all stared at Master Fung with interest as he resumed: "With no physical action, each of you must find it in yourself to release your own chi into a physical substance."

With that, he asked Clay to retrieve the Yin and Yang Yo-Yo from the Shen Gong Wu vault. Once he came back, he conjured them together and asked us to enter.

Once Master Fung, Dojo, Omi, Kimiko, Clay and I entered the portal, we became red, and as we passed through clouds, we became black with white outlining. After we walked for several minutes, and we came up to a tiled area. We stood there for about two seconds, and I was about to ask what we were doing, but then, at our sides, two mile-long shelves burst from the ground – clouds – whatever we were standing on.

After such a long period of silence, Master Fung finally spoke, and it kinda gave me a start. "Young warriors, each of you has two different types of chi – one positive, and one negative. Omi's positive chi contains the essence of Honor, Kimiko of Benevolence, Raimundo of Audacity, and Clay of Fidelity. When the time is right, each of you shall be ready to use that chi for power – Omi will glow blue, Kimiko red, Raimundo green, and Clay yellow." Master Fung went to the shelves on the right and handed us our representative chi, and the solutions were the respective colors that he had said. Then, he headed to the left shelf, looked for a little while, and picked out four black solutions. "When your negative chi comes out into form, all of you will glow black, for that is how your representative qualities are – black." Omi said, "I am sure that I have absolutely _no_ negative chi for I am perfect!"

Master Fung raised an eyebrow and stated, "That is right Omi. Your negative chi is Vanity." Omi looked very embarrassed. Master Fung carried on: "Raimundo is Arrogance, Kimiko Wrath, and Clay Susceptibility. These are the types of chi that will cause chaos." I thought about it, and he was right. After all, I was the rebel who went to the Heylin side that once. Omi is a total show-off, Kimiko is easily agitated no matter what, and Clay was way too gullible, and constantly gets in trouble because of it.

Master Fung began to speak again. "Just as your negative chi can mix with each other, your positive chi can synthesize to create powerful and unique combinations." Here, I listened intently and asked, "What colors do _they_ make?" Master Fung pensively responded, "There are three colors they can become, but that depends on your chemistry with that person: a vermillion for alliance, white for friendship, and a flush of deep crimson-violet for bottomless affection." I took a quick glance at Kimiko. If she had the same feelings that I had for her, then we could destroy evil altogether. "But," Master Fung interrupted my reverie, "the power of the combination still varies. You will find it in yourselves to create them."

I questioned, "When will we attain these powers?"

Master Fung closed his eyes and said, "They will come to you when it is your time." He then held up the Ying and Yang Yo-Yo, and we all returned to our regular cosmos.

Kimiko's Point of View

After a while of resting after losing energy in the Ying Yang World, Rai, Omi, Clay and I went out to work out in the sunset sky. Omi over-determined as he was, declared, "I will not stop until I can master my positive chi!" He closed his eyes and meditated on his head for a while. He opened his eyes and whimpered with slight annoyance, "This is sitting on my nervous system." I rolled my eyes and retorted, "I think you mean, 'This is getting on my nerves.'" Omi pointed up (well, technically down) and called, "That too! Well, to fulfill my need for nobility, I must work diligently!" Within a flash, he glowed a cerulean shade, and then the glow's color extended in his had, shaping into a rope-shape. Omi lashed it onto the ground, and the color spread like paint on a piece of paper, and plainly drowned us in a spiritual light. When Rai, Clay and I recovered from the ersatz drowning, Omi, beaming widely, exclaimed, "I am _most_ pleased!"

Rai and I gave him a fake smile, and looked down. Clay smiled sincerely and broke the short silence: "Cheer up, fellers. If we're unable to do the Wudai Chi Configuration thing, then dang it, we're gonna be unable to do it together."

We perked up, and then breathed in as we noticed he was shimmering a bright yellow, and as he stared at his palms – I don't know why people do that; they always put it in movies – and the bright yellow tinted deeper on his hands and, as if he knew he was doing, he chopped the ground, creating a deep, traveling crack in the ground, shining gold of course, arrived at the position Rai and I were at, and the gleaming flared upward and, as if a huge force was pushing down on us, thrust us to the ground, keeping us there until the glowing receded. Clay, like Omi, was smiling excitedly, glanced in our direction, and immediately gave a pitiful appearance and smiled slightly pathetically, "Well, at least you have each other…?"

Looking at each other, Rai and I sighed, said "goodnight", and headed off to our own dormitories.

_Rai: I don't get my Wudai Chi power?_

_Kim: Me neither? What's that about?_

_Me: You'll get yours later, so be PATIENT._

_Clay: Well, at least you described _Omi_ correctly._

_Omi: Twigs and rocks, Clay – Twigs and rocks._

_Me: (sigh) R&R._


	7. The Problem Begins

_Okay, the end of this might be slightly confusing, but I gave Raimundo a quality that is, I know, very strange later on. A little improvement on my favorite character! Rewritten – because I neglected that the Denshi Bunny was taken away in the last showdown, I changed it to the Wings of Tanabi. Yay, my favorite Wu. Oh, and that hanging sentence that I didn't complete is fixed as well._

**Chapter Seven**

Raimundo's Point of View

As the next day came, I knew what Kim and I were looking at – two heaping piles of "don't feel bad, Raimundo! I, being the well-read dragon of water, shall give you a few tips on the Wudai Chi" short-cake and "aw, don't be like, pardner, it's just an awesome Chi Configuration that is more wicked than Pecos Bill brought back to life! But it's not that great" gumbo.

As Kimiko and I watched Clay and Omi practicing their Chi Configurations from a distance, slightly bored, we heard Master Fung giving praise to them.

"Wudai Chi, Cascades Whip!" Omi shouted, creating the blue whip of life-force, even more impressive looking than yesterday.

"Wudai Chi, Gravity Claw!" Clay resounded back, improving his attack by tripling the cracks.

The torrent of azure and cracks of amber met, creating a white light, which was able to be stepped on. Omi and Clay jumped onto the island-like chi, and began to move around.

"Impressive," chuckled Master Fung. "Clay and Omi have mastered Wudai Chi Configuration, Duo Island." Omi and Clay, once again, grinned widely. Talk about a punch in the gut of self-worth. I took a quick glimpse at Kim, and she looked the exact same way.

"GAH!" Dojo burst onto the training field with a bag filled with ice. "I've got a massive migraine! Shen Gong Wu alert!" Omi and Clay dashed off to get ready for the trip with Kimiko following not far behind.

Just as I was about to leave, Master Fung stopped me and said sagely, "Raimundo, your Chi Configuration had not yet been revealed."

I slumped and grimaced. "Yes, Master Fung, I can see that quite clearly."

Master Fung raised an eyebrow. "But, Raimundo, this is not a bad thing." I looked up as he continued: "As Shoku Warrior, you have the utmost responsibility and pressure on your shoulders. When the time is perfectly ripe, your bud of chi will blossom. Dojo peeked behind Master Fung's legs, holding up a piece of paper, reading, "August 5, 2006: Your horoscope today is: 'Your bud of adulthood will blossom when the time is perfectly ripe.'" Master Fung, wide-eyed, started to sweat. I grinned and said quietly, "Well, thanks anyway, Master Fung." Racing off to my room to prepare, I was excited by what Master Fung had just told me.

Kimiko's Point of View

Holding out the Shen Gong Wu scroll, I found the one activated. "It's called the Bell of Ara," I recited. "Ah yes," Dojo pointed out. The Bell of Ara is able to manipulate the development of undergrowth, creating trees, flowers, vines, and etcetera. Not only that, but it also creates beautiful instrumental acoustics." I smiled; many instrumental songs made me think of Rai. I blushed a little, and looked up at him. He just blew me away entirely. He looked toward me for some reason, and since I was smiling almost idiotically, I flushed and frowned as I looked away. I could tell he gave me a supercilious look, and stared forward once again.

After that, Dojo continued to explain: "Since the foliage is dependant on the soil it grows in, the Bell of Ara can be combined with Clay's element." Clay then tipped his hat slightly and smiled slightly. Omi patted him on the back and said, "This Shen Gong Wu will be in the sack!" Raimundo frowned. "Due to your bad memory in slang, I'll say this again. 'It's in the _bag_.'" I grinned.

Raimundo's Point of View

After about half an hour (I don't know how Dojo flies so quickly with all that weight), we were heading north of Europe, and Dojo announced, "Welcome to Iceland!" I looked around and thought, 'There's absolutely no icy terrain.' I then slapped my head, and remembered that Greenland and Iceland were reverse literal meanings.

We all landed in a verdant glade. It was pretty small, and it was quite easy to see the bell. It was made of copper, but it had a topaz in the center surrounded by eight rhombus-shaped amethysts circling it, making the entire jewel piece look like a work of art. I ran to grab it, but Kimiko passed me to take hold of it herself. Confused, I ran more quickly and, when we finally reached it at the same time, two other hands grabbed the Bell as well – Wuya's and Chase Young's.

Even more baffled, I asked Wuya, "Why wasn't Chase with you at the _last_ showdown?" Instead of Wuya answering, Chase replied coldly, "Wuya told me she was at an evil witches' sleepover. Wuya, smiling sheepishly for a moment, called, "I challenge you and Kimiko to a two-way showdown – my Doll of Domachi and Chase's Ants in the Pants versus your Wings of Tanabi and Jetbootsu." "The game is caged sparring in trees," said Kimiko, cutting Wuya short. "The walls and ceiling are closed off, and you step on the branches. The first team to land on the ground loses. Let's go!" In unison once again, we cried, "Xiaolin Showdown!" The short, small trees around us began to sprout into about fifty-feet of wooden abyss. Branches ruptured around us and over our heads; one particularly strong one came under Kimiko and my feet and lifted us into the air. When all the growing stopped, we seemed to be in an upright box of leaves and shoots. We both looked below us, and there were five levels of branches, then the ground. From all the way up there, I was quite dizzy.

"Gong Yi Tempi!" The match began. For a while, we all were flying around, and evenly matched on level five. Then, Wuya abruptly summoned, "Doll of Domachi!" A beam of ominous, pale blue light blasted toward Kim. I cheered her on, and I knew she had the perfect ability to avoid it without the Wings of Tanabi, even without her Wudai Mars, but something strange just happened…

Kimiko's Point of View

I was about to evade the attack when I heard Rai say, "C'mon, Kim! I know you can do this!" I slipped off the branch slightly and I got hit by the beam. I lost all feeling in my arms, legs, and neck and I just fell, without even being able to brace myself.

Raimundo's Point of View

Kimiko was falling toward me, and I was going to catch her when Chase Young used the Ants in the Pants on me. I was going to calculate the exact angle to avoid the insects and still be able to catch Kim – okay, I know I look like the person who doesn't study hard and isn't that intelligent, but I _am_, because I got straight A's in school, so just keep quite – but then, she just _had_ to say in a sniffling manner, "I'm sorry, Rai…"

I got thrown off, of course, and I was assaulted by the minions of six-legged evilness, and in the action of scratching them off frantically, Kimiko dropped on me, we took a fall of those fifty feet I was talking about. Wuya and Chase, holding the five Shen Gong Wu, cackled together and flew off.

Omi's Point of View

Things were not looking upward. Kimiko and Raimundo had just lost the showdown, and all four of us rode on Dojo back to the Xiaolin Temple. For about one hour, everyone was silent.

Slicing the frost, Raimundo said, his voice seemingly crackly, asked Kimiko, "Kimiko, would you mind if we talk privately back in the temple?" Weakly, Kimiko replied, "Okay."

I opened my mouth to give some of my wonderful monk advice to Kimiko and Raimundo, but I decided not to, and the rest of the trip was silent.

When all five of us – that was including Dojo – landed, Raimundo immediately grabbed onto Kimiko's wrist, and raced off. The only thing I was able to hear was a door closing shut.

Chase's Point of View

'Everything is falling in place,' I thought to myself. 'Now that we have made Raimundo and Kimiko loose that silly Wu together, one of the most powerful darkness forces will shroud the earth…'

_Me: Dun Dun Dun!_

_Omi: (waving arms in the air) I WANT TO KNOW WHAT KIMIKO AND RAIMUNDO ARE TALKING ABOUT!_

_Chase: (appears) I think _I_ know._

_Omi: GAH!_

_Me: (sigh) R&R._

_Clay: Ya know, Ruwot, you seem to be sighin' an awful lot._

_Me: Fine. How about this? (glares with flames in eyes)_

_Clay: (backs off) R&R._


	8. Fighting You I

_Okay, first of all, there is a LOT of cursing in this chapter – remember I rated it "T."_

_Second, I really want to thank all of you who are reading this fic, and take time to read it instead of doing something else. Thank you, and PLEASE review to tell me how I'm doing._

**Chapter Eight**

Kimiko's Point of View

I walked into the Recreation Room that Papa funded, and I heard the door closing shut. I turned around and apologized, "Rai, I'm sorry I messed that up." I leaned in for comfort, but instead of two strong arms wrapping around me and pulling me in, they pushed me back. Surprised and sort of hurt, I looked up anxiously.

Raimundo was almost red, and he had an expression of anger in his eyes. He was not smiling his famous cute smirk, but he had a short frown that meant business. His bushy eyebrows, usually in an "A" shape without the cross in the middle, but now it had a broad "V"-like form.

"You _should_ be sorry, Kimiko! You had the perfect ability dodge that damn Doll's ray, but what did you want – my _comfort_?"

I looked up at him, wheezing with undeniable rage. He was shaking so much, in fact, that even his medallion seemed to be glowering. To end this, I simply wanted to say I was sorry again, but he screamed at the top of his lungs, "DAMN YOU KIMIKO!"

It was then that I realized that it wasn't _my_ fault at all. I began to fight back.

Raimundo's Point of View

Oh, yeah. She looked beautiful in any light, even the limelight of scorn. Kimiko was wearing a nice blue Hollister polo, a jean navy hat, and a white miniskirt. To top that all off, she was wearing a very interesting belt of black with a buck in the shape of a spinning scratch. Did that rhyme? Anyway, the belt was really weird, because it was sort of glimmering.

I was frustrated, and I had to release it out on someone. It didn't have to be anyone in particular, but the easiest to blame and the most sensitive out of everyone in the temple was she.

I didn't really want it to come out – I really didn't. But my stupid ego just had to yell, "DAMN YOU KIMIKO!"

Seeing the water dry from her eyes, I was soon being bawled back at. "_Excuse_ me?" she vociferated in a vexed manner. "If you didn't 'cheer' me on, I wouldn't have been thrown off, damn it!"

Slightly closing my eyelids, I retorted, "Well, I thought this was the bitch that achieved total concentration." I wanted to slap myself, but those horrible words that committed horrible wrongs just jail-broke out of my mouth.

Kimiko's eyes were blazing mad as she whispered coldly, "Say that again."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What I meant to say was '_son_ of a bitch.'"

Kimiko's Point of View

When Raimundo said that, I just blew up. I didn't want to fight; I knew what I was saying was all a lie. I didn't feel that way about him, but I wasn't sure if he thought the same. Getting back on the subject of blaming each other, I cried, "Well, you didn't have to get hit by those stupid ants! And even with that, I was falling so that I could make sure that you would be able to catch me!" I knew I was lying.

" ."

"No, it's not!"

"I was talking about _you_."

Raimundo's Point of View

I knew I wasn't telling Kimiko the truth, but I didn't have a choice – I was a powerless body somehow being controlled by my stupid mind. I didn't know what to say when she slapped me so hard across the face that I could feel my cheek swelling with the color of red.

I just glared at her callously. She glared back. It was then that my mind and heart split into two.

'Kiss her.'

'Punch her to the ground.'

'She's beautiful when she's angry, but a kiss will make it all right.'

'She's a dumb ass. Make her cry.'

'No, don't listen to him. You can't hit a girl, and this is the girl that you studied long and hard for; this is the girl that is so intelligent that you stayed up at night for so long reading to impress her, and in the end always waking up late for.'

'She's pissing you off! Do what you _know_ is the right thing to do.'

I didn't know what to do, so one second, I was reaching for her quickly, and in the next, my eyes were closed and our lips were touching.

Kimiko's Point of View

I could have sworn that he was about to hurt me, and braced myself for his direct strike. Oh, yeah. His strike was direct alright – directly to my lips.

I let out a "Hm?" as his arms pulled me gently closer to him, and two voices were resonating in my head – my heart's, and my mind's. I thought.

'What a _bitch_. Push him away and slap him again.'

'You know you like it. Put your arms around his head, close your eyes, and melt into his arms.'

'Are you going to let that filthy rat kiss you, or are you going to stand up for your rights? Slap him. Yell at him. Kick him out of this room. End of story.'

'He's handsome. He's kind. He's obviously smart, and you've seen him in his room playing guitar so well and beautifully. You know he's hurting you now, but do you think he means it? You decide.'

For a moment, I savored his warm, sweet lips, and then I…

_Me: Another cliffhanger!_

_Omi: (in another room) WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY SAYING! THEY'RE STARTING TO PEE ME OFF!_

_Clay: (about to vomit) I think you mean _piss _me off._

_Me: Okay, thanks again for reading! Please R&R. I really appreciate all of you, and I will dedicate this little piece of this page for all of you who reviewed. In order, thanks to:_

_Lord Spectre_

_The One Who Meeps_

_AsianPride101_

_Almostinsane_

_Rai-girl-93_

_Kimiko-Pedrosa_

_Ridinstarr_

_Animeang37_

_Mooneasterbunny_

_DemonDaughter_


	9. Fighting You II

_Okay, this chapter took a while, and it took a LOT of thought to write it, so I would REALLY appreciate it if everyone could write some reviews to encourage me to write more! More thanks to Lord Spectre, Daughter, ridinstarr, and AsianPride101!_

_Other than that, I don't own the two songs in this chapter, and there is a HUGE bad word coming up, so BE ON YOUR GUARD OR YOU'LL BE CURSED! Thank you._

**Chapter Nine**

Kimiko's Point of View

For a moment, I savored his warm, sweet lips, and then I didn't know what happened. I clenched my left hand into a fist, made it burn into an insufferable inferno of fire, and smashed him right in the face. Wide-eyed, he stared at me with disbelief, and then with undeniable hatred.

"What the _hell. _What were you doing Raimundo Pedrosa?" I asked in a formidable tone that I really didn't want to make formidable.

Raimundo's Point of View

I was really hurt in two ways – the first was that I got scorched really badly by that flaming punch. The figuring out that I was almost sure that Kimiko didn't like me now, probably not even as a friend was the second, and that pain hurts more than any cut, bruise, or gash that I would ever get.

Well, I was very angry at this point – I had no idea what the hell it was, but it was just infuriating me to the edge. I made up something that I knew wasn't true, but would stir up a fight. "It doesn't matter anymore what I did, because your mouth tastes like crap."

Her arms were burning with fire as she screamed, "DAMN YOU, YOU ING RETARD!"

She threw the conflagration at me. I didn't believe that this would ever happen.

I blew them across my face and smoldered them into nothing. This was the first time I heard her say that word in that way, and I never thought she would say it like that to _me_. "Damn YOU, YOU ING !" I screamed back.

I used crosswind to pick up a stool nearby, and I was about to throw it at her, but I knew I was not supposed to hit a , and the crosswind I conjured died down, I turned around, kicked the door open – remember, it was already closed shut – left, and slammed the door.

Neither of us saw parts of both of our shadows seeping out, becoming a pitch black liquid-like body, and crawling out of a window.

I was breathing heavily as I ran into my living quarters, and I gave myself the biggest punch in the face to replace the slap that I wanted to give myself earlier.

Kimiko's Point of View

As soon as that jerk left, I immediately tore up, threw myself upon the closest couch and wept hysterically. I blubbered into a pillow for what seemed like forever, and I looked at clock, and an entire hour passed by. I eyed the flat-screen television and looked at my reflection. I was a horrific sight. My eyes were almost crimson red, my hair was just a mess, and there was water everywhere. I needed something to take my chaotic sadness away.

Sprinting to the Shen Gong Wu vault, I found the Hidoku Mouse lower in the staircase. I then ran to my room and took out my white iPod Nano that I received for my birthday one year ago. I rushed back to the Recreation Room while searching for a song. When I reached the Recreation Room once again, I locked the door, placed on my earphones, and set the iPod to "Everything I'm Not" by The Veronicas. As the song came into play, rage and misery filled my heart, and I never thought that it would be so cold.

_Oh, no. Don't go changin'. That's what you told me from the start._

_Thought you where something different. That's when it all just fell apart._

I started to sob again as I picked up a lamp and threw it onto the ground, shattering it.

_Like you're so perfect, and I can't measure up._

_Well I'm not perfect, just all messed up._

_I was losing myself to somebody else, but now I see._

_  
I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end of you and me._

_  
Cause the that you want, she was tearing us apart._

Thinking about all the times he pulled pranks on me, teased me, I began to rip the couch to shreds.

'_Cause she's everything – everything I'm not._

_It's not like I need somebody telling me where I should go at night_

_  
Don't worry you'll find somebody, someone to tell how to live their life  
_

After the couch was just a platform and scattered satin and fluff, I moved onto the television.

_Cause you're so perfect  
_

Clenching my fist…

_And no one measures up  
_

I threw it backwards…

_Yeah all by yourself  
_

Aimed it at the television…

_You're all messed up  
_

And tossed it at the television, causing a hole to break through, glass soaring everywhere._  
_

_I was losing myself to somebody else, but now I see  
_

_I don't wanna pretend., so this is the end of you and me.  
_

Another punch through the television, causing another hole…

'_Cause the that you want, she was tearing us apart.  
_

'_Cause she's everything – everything I'm not.  
_

Each punch brought a different thought.

_  
Now wait a minute! Because of you_

Punch. It wasn't his fault…_  
_

_I never knew all the things that I had_

Punch. Yes, it is!_  
_

_Hey don't you get it? I'm not going anywhere with you tonight_

Punch, punch, punch. A controversy was taking place in my head._  
_

'_Cause this is my life_

_I was losing myself to somebody else, but now I see.  
_

_I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you and me.  
_

'_Cause the that you want, she was tearing us apart.  
_

'_Cause she's everything – everything I'm not  
_

Blood was slightly leaking out of my arms.

_But now I see_

_  
I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you and me.  
_

'_Cause the that you want, she was tearing us apart.  
_

'_Cause she's everything – everything I'm not._

The song was over and I got up. Once again, my face was pouring water. I felt it, and it was . I quietly summoned, "Hidoku Mouse", and everything in the room was in a state of order, and I was not bleeding. Yet, I was still crying as I placed myself gently on the couch and quietly shed tears of frustration as I pondered on my pain…

Raimundo's Point of View

I was so angry at Kimiko, but at what cost? After punching myself in the face, I was badly bruised in the jaw, and I tasted my in my mouth for a few minutes. After that horrible fight with Kimiko, I didn't know what to do. 'She probably finds me insufferable by now…' I thought about, back in the day when I was I was the only one not a Xiaolin Apprentice. I didn't let anyone know, but I was really Emo. I thought about it, and I left to get three things – my black iPod Nano, my acoustic – that's wooden – guitar, and a very weak fruit knife.

I didn't tell anyone at the temple, but as a sideshow at my family's circus – aside from the acrobatics that I did – I performed on the guitar. The sideshow brought in many customers, so my father established a show just for my recitals.

I often strummed away at the guitar incessantly about how I felt, and I wrote many songs for my emotions as well. Once, I thought I heard someone pass by my room and hear me play when I was facing the wall, but I turned around, and there was no one there, and footsteps trailed off.

Today, I would play to the song of "How to Save a Life", by one of my favorite alternative rock bands, The Fray. The song really told me about how I felt, and I put on my headphones and started the song. Before I started to strum at my guitar, I took the knife, opened up my palm and, from the palm, slid the metal of the knife down to the tip of my index finger. I closed my eyes, and for a while I let the inner pain escape with the seeping out of my hand. At this precise moment, it felt good, and I d being Emo, but it seemed like the right time to be.

I played the first chord as the song began.

_Step one you say, "We need to talk." He walks you say, "Sit down it's just a talk." _

As I sung and played to the music, I didn't leave the thought of Kimiko and my fight.

_  
He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through._

The fingers that were strumming the guitar, don't forget, are from the hand that I cut._  
_

_Some sort of window to your right as he goes left and you stay right.  
_

_Between the lines of fear and blame, and you begin to wonder why you came.  
_

I winced. That part of the song reminded me most of the curse words that Kimiko and I screamed at each other just about an hour ago.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness._

_And I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life._

I shouldn't have been so angry at her in the first place. What did she do?

_Let him know that you know best 'cause, after all, you do know best. _

But she was just looking for my comfort, so she purposely messed up! Was that right in a showdown? No!_  
_

_Try to slip past his defense without granting innocence. _

But still, I should've caught her._  
_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong – the things you've told him all along  
_

_And pray to God he hears you  
_

_And pray to God he hears you _

Blood was smeared all over the strings now.

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness._

_And I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life.  
_

Every strum was a beat of my heart, and every drop of that dripped onto the wood was a mistake I made to Kimiko._  
_

_As he begins to raise his voice, you lower yours and grant him one last choice._

I needed to apologize._  
_

_Drive until you lose the road or break with the ones you've followed.  
_

_He will do one of two things:  
_

_He will admit to everything  
_

I really did.

_Or he'll say he's just not the same, and you'll begin to wonder why you came.  
_

But then again, I have a right to be angry!

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness._

_And I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life._

_How to save a life _

_  
How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness._

_And I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life. How to save a life_

I lay on my bamboo mat, and I just let the flow with no stop. After a while, though, the gush ended, and I felt like I had to talk to someone about my problems. I didn't know what it was about, or why I wanted to, but I just did.

Third Person Limited Point of View

Omi and Clay were just sitting around the hallways. They listened in on the fight between Raimundo and Kimiko, and they heard things that they wish they didn't. Finally, Clay sighed and got up.

"Clay, my friend. We must assist Raimundo and Kimiko. They need mediation from a friend."

Clay thought for a moment, the replied, "You're right, li'l pardner; they need some real advice. I'll go give a little talk to Rai, and you talk to Kim, 'kay?"

Omi pouted. "I _always_ have to talk to Kimiko! For a monk of my stature, I must be the one to talk to our Shoku Warrior!" He struck a pose in vain, and neither he nor Clay saw a black haze expanding off from Omi's shadow – the same kind that appeared from Kimiko and Raimundo – and percolating into a in the wall.

Clay rolled his eyes, and after a while he said, "Well, like we say back in Texas, the tighter the bark on the tree, the better the tree suits the bark."

Omi waved his arms in the air quickly and bawled, "But my bark is closely fitting to Raimundo's trunk!"

**Flashback**

Raimundo is seemingly captured by Pandabubba's henchmen, and Omi said, not helping much, "We were captured most shamefully while you tried your best to defend the Xiaolin Temple...and failed." Kimiko gave Omi a very angry look. Omi continued, "But at least you tried your best...and failed?" No one saw Raimundo stick up his middle finger when his hands were still tied behind his back.

**End of Flashback**

Omi blushed slightly at the thought of that. But then, taking advantage of Clay's weakness, he said, "_I_ get Raimundo."

"No, pardner, I do."

"I get Raimundo."

"No, Clay, I get Raimundo."

"I get Raimundo."

"I get Kimiko, Clay!"

"You get Rai, and that's final."

"Okay!"

Clay closed his eyes with satisfaction, then noticed himself getting tricked once again, frowned.

"I captured you, Clay!"

Sighing, Clay retorted quietly, "I think what you're tryin' to say there is 'I gotcha,' pardner."

With that, Omi ran off, cheering.

With that, Clay set off for Kimiko's room, but part of his shadow was left behind, and it leached its way through the split in the wall as well.

Chase's Point of View

'At last, my plan has blossomed yet,' I thought to myself with a sneer, shutting my eyes. By using a silent and invisible wave of distortion, I cheated into making both Kimiko and Raimundo think about each other for a split second – more than enough time to win the showdown…and pitting one another against each other. Ever since their Wudai Chi Configurations have been able to be summoned, the negative chi of each Xiaolin Warrior has been way too easy to obtain.

"Chase!"

Wuya entered the room I was in, and I did not bother to lift my eyelids. "What is it, Wuya?"

In a split second of silence, I opened my eyes, for I sensed a presence, smiled, and then closed them again. I perceived four shadows entering my lair, and then asked, "Are you ready for the pandemonium to cover the earth, my new minions?"

I could feel Wuya's confusion as four very familiar voices answered in unison, "Yes, Master Chase."

_Me: Ugh, that took _way_ too long to write…_

_(Silence)_

_Me: Oh, yeah. Chase and Wuya are at their lair, Omi went to talk to Rai, and Clay went to Kim. So I'm alone. Okaay. Uh, I REALLY like to see reviews, and if my viewers don't like the story, then there's no point in continuing it, so…please, I love reviews, so please take a little more time to write them over the time it takes to read them. Thank you!_


	10. Mediation

_Sorry I didn't update, guys – I was on vacation. But anyways, thanks for the reviews and, remember, don't leave me here with hits and no reviews, because the story will slow down! I am encouraged when I see reviews! This chapter is not as exciting, but the title finally makes sense! I also revised chapter seven. Just saying. So thanks to AsianPride101, Spidery, Lord Spectre, kimikopedrosa29, xiaoashwind, Asian Chick XD, spinningisfun, HEARTaGRAM528, animeang37, and i93. So here's chapter ten. PLEASE R&R it makes me delighted!_

**Chapter Ten**

Kimiko's Point of View

I was in my room, my eyes closed, but wide awake and mind racing. I did not know what to do, as I was in the worst predicament of my life – having Raimundo despise the heck out of me. I wasn't crying anymore, but my heart was still broken. 'We got in a huge fight, and now he'll never smile toward me like he always does again,' I said in my introspection. My door opened as I sat up immediately, and I saw Clay tip his hat.

"Howdy, li'l lady."

I smiled weakly, "Hey, Clay."

He sat down and said, "Kim, Omi and I were listening by the door when you had a fight that was lower than a snake's bellybutton."

I grimaced, pulling my legs close to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them. Then I looked up and, under-confidently, implied, "But, you can _tell_ that it was all Raimundo's fault! Right?"

He scratched his head, and said with a sheepish smile, "All we heard was yellin'. You mind tellin' me what really happened in there?"

I, once again, started to steam and, in a verbal salvo, I overwhelmed Clay. "It was entirely his fault! All I did was saying I was sorry, and he just completely loses it? I mean, I was in true influential danger of his screaming at me!"

Clay stared at her with a look that said, "Girl, your bias is getting exaggerated."

I knew I was pretty much lying as I started to stumble over my tears of lamentation that I tried my best to hold back. "I-I'm j-just s-s-so-so –"

"Disappointed?" Clay interrupted.

I stared at him in disbelief, even though I knew he was right."

"No way!" I lied. "Why would I be disappointed?"

"Because a guy that you'd always thought was a heck of some perfect?"

With surprise and fake resentment, I gawked at him. "Are you suggesting that I _like_ Raimundo?"

Clay shook his head quietly with a sigh. I felt my heartbeat getting faster, and my face becoming a light shade of pink. "Kimiko, girl, whenever he smiles at you, you smile back wildly, and after he stops smilin' and turns away, you eye him like a starved snake eyes a rodent in the middle of the desert."

Sitting down in my desk chair, I looked down and almost inaudibly asked, "How long have you known, Clay?"

After sighing once again, he explained, "I always thought that the two of y'all looked mighty fine together, and you're always flirtin' with him."

I raised an eyebrow. "How in the _world_ do I flirt with _him_?" Raising an eyebrow back at me, he took out a little book that I sometimes see him holding. I wondered what it was, and I guess now I knew what it was."

He recited, "Tuesday, January 10th: Kim punches Rai in the arm because he teased her. Friday, April 14th: Kim starts to tell Rai she hates him, though she kept on talking to him." As I covered my discomfited hand with a cupped hand, I sunk lower and lower in my chair.

After about ten more memos, my cheeks were a deep pink, and I was almost about to fall on the ground considering how low I had sunk in my chair.

"Kimiko, you can't hide it from him forever, and I reckon you oughta apologize to Rai before the two of you become so separated that you might not even see him again."

"Thanks, Clay," I smiled slightly. "You really helped a lot."

"That's why I'm here, Kim." He tipped his hat, grinning, and left the room.

I already felt somber on the inside, and when Clay departed, my graveness expanded outward into my facial expression. I turned the chair toward the desk and buried my face in my arms. 'What am I going to do?'

Raimundo's Point of View

I was pondering deeply about how long I was going to pretend to shun Kimiko. What was I supposed to do? I really wanted to apologize, but, sure that Kimiko would start flaming – literally – I was certain that I needed to stay away from her…right? I sighed. 'Girls are so complicated.'

I threw myself on my bed and took off my Shoku robe. From this day, exactly a year ago did Kimiko jump into my arms and kiss me once I was ranked. Under my Shoku robe was a white robe that you can find in Tae Kwon Do facilities, except this one was short-sleeved and thinner. Someone knocked at my door, and it was Omi, with a look of quiet sincerity.

"Raimundo, my friend, Clay and I listened to your conversation with Kimiko, and I can tell that you are downstairs in the garbage." "That's down in the dumps, Omi." That little guy never failed to bring a small smirk on my face, but the poignant, cheerless sentimentality of this day was just too hard to bear.

"That too!" Omi broke the split second of silence. After a longer silence, looking up with desperation in my eyes I pleaded, "_Please_ just tell me that it's all Kimiko's fault."

Omi closed his eyes, slowly clasped his hands together, and preached, "I am surely not to be agreeing with you on this one, Raimundo."

Sighing, I grimaced. "Why not?"

"When it comes to a fight," said he with a short pause, "it is never only one person's fault."

"Why?" I repeated.

Staring at me, slightly annoyed, Omi replied, "Even though Kimiko slipped first, you, in the end, also received the ants in your pants. That counts as a tie."

Cringing, I knew he was right.

Continuing, Omi explained, "The next tie is that you cold-heartedly reprimanded her. This is compensated with her physical abnormality toward you."

'Two for Omi, zip for Raimundo – that's the score now.'

"And finally, the tiebreaker," he announced in sober, silent triumph. In this sudden change of mood, I looked up at the little boy with the incredibly large head. I noticed a small smudge of white on his left ear – the Recreation Room had been newly painted. After what seemed like forever, Omi finally stated, "The point is given to Kimiko."

Sort of spiraling, I said in misfit anger, "B-b-b-b-bu-but, why? She totally started it! She started to hit me, and she expected me to catch her? What did she do for me? Nothing, nothing at all. I-I – it's her fault!" I stumbled myself dead because I was coming up with it all.

Omi slowly came up to me and scrutinized me. He turned away with a tinge of disappointment, preferably toward me. "You're lying your heart out, Raimundo."

Before I could say something stupid like "No I'm not!" I almost imperceptibly uttered, "How…did you know?"

After the second longest silence of my life, he at last answered, "A true friend is someone who can look at you with the biggest smile on your face and still know that something is _wrong_."

Smiling solemnly, I looked up at the youngest, wisest monk in the Xiaolin temple. He carried on: "You lose this fight because you are the Shoku Warrior." I immediately darkened. "The Shoku Warrior is the leader of all, has the highest maintenance and flexibility and, yet, the lowest negative criticism to others."

"But – "

"No _but's_!" I flinched slightly at his uncharacteristic forcefulness. "Being the Shoku Warrior, you are not supposed to emotionally give up to someone so easily. You are our guide, our idol. You do not act foolishly at any time!"

For the first time understanding that someone else besides me was absolutely right, I sniffed slightly to take back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I forced them back angrily as I hit my head against a wall on accident. I groaned in pain as Omi gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Raimundo…" he started. "I would eternally be on your side, but on these conditions, my best advice to you is not to fight fire with wind."

I opened my mouth to say, "That's 'fight fire with fire, Omi." But then I thought about it, and I should've come up to her with a different approach. If I did, I wouldn't be forced to live in this mess I've made. So Omi had, in his slang misinterpreting way, a point.

"You're right, Omi."

Looking confused, Omi replied, "I am?"

"Yeah, you are." I smiled thankfully.

"Who are you and what have you done with Raimundo?" asked Omi in surprised alarm.

I stared at him, slightly frightened. His expression softened. "Oh, Raimundo. I am just yanking at your arm!" I laughed for the first time since the end of Kimiko's showdown and didn't bother correcting my friend.

"Thanks Omi; I'm going to go apologize very soon."

"Any time, my friend."

We grinned for a few seconds before I heard an explosion and a scream. Clay burst into the room with an urgent look on his face, exclaiming, "Stop standing around, ya guys – we're under attack!"

_Ruwot: Since everyone is either attacking or being attacked, I am going to force someone to be here, so here's AsianPride101!_

_AsianPride101: Why am I here?_

_Ruwot: So you can tell the people to R&R!_

_AsianPride101: Oh. Fine. R&R people, it makes Ruwot happy!_

_Ruwot: Oh, and school starts very soon, so I will be updating very rarely, so keep me on story alerts or favorites instead of checking for me and checking for me…that's if you like me. WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LIKE ME!_

_AsianPride101: (Slaps Ruwot) Get a hold of yourself!_

_Ruwot: Oh…okay. R&R please!_


	11. Capture

_To all my viewers out there who thought I ditched the story, I DIDN'T DITCH THE STORY! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update – school, EW. I would really like to thank all of the patient (or maybe impatient 00) readers who put their credence in me to keep on going! YOU GUYS ROCK. This is a more action-y weird short one, so I'm sorry if you're disappointed. There will be more love in the next chapter – I promise._

**Chapter Eleven**

Raimundo's Point of View

The three of us ran out of the room, blood rushing in our arteries. After turning into the first hall, I saw a load of crevices in the walls, ceiling and ground. I looked to my left and right, seeing Clay and Omi looking very brave. I didn't know what they felt on the inside though…scared, maybe? I knew I was scared. That was probably because of the Kimiko incident though. I hoped it would pass by.

From another room passed a figure. I winced, trying to tell what the figure was…it had the resemblance of a dark lump with a head, legs, and arms. How descriptive. Another one of different shape and size scurried from corridor to corridor. Then another. Then another.

I looked to my allies once again, and made sure that they were right there just in case something would happen to me…

A muffled scream rang out. My eyes darted around as I raced down the next hallway to find Kimiko being strangled by four strange figures.

Kimiko was a pathetic (dictionary definition) sight. Hair messy, she wore a pair of Xiaolin robes in shreds. A sock was stuffed into her mouth and covered with tape as she thrashed around with distressed grunting, and I could easily tell that her eyes were welling up with tears.

I called out her name and sprinted toward the strange figures so that I could free the damsel in distress. In my impulsive assault, I forgot that I did not have the Blade of the Nebula or the Sword of the Storm on me at the moment. I held out my right hand and mustered my element: "Xiaolin Shoku, Wind!" As the blinding white orb of Gale formed in my hand, I screamed in agony as I looked down to see my knife gash split the scab and begin the bleed again.

'Damn. Today is just NOT my day.'

In immense pain I lashed onto the floor as if entranced with a seizure, and the blobs of darkness did not even lay a tentacle thing on me at all yet. In blurred vision, I was able to see the shapes striking Kimiko until she was so weak she was unable to cry or breathe. As one of the forms held her in place just in case, the three separated slowly to reveal the most horrifying sight I could behold – my friends and I.

It was as if I had been beckoned into the dream-world of my fears and everything for them had come true. A silhouette of all of me and all of my friends stood in a ghastly manner. They were covered in a black nightshade of hue as if their emotion was depicted in their stature. The only teasing features of them were their eyes – two tiny circles of gray derived of sentiment and pity and filled with indifferent-hatred paradox.

I shivered in their formidability as Anti-Raimundo grabbed me. The Antis of Clay and Omi fought with each other and I was only conscious enough to see them both defeated.

It was too hard for me to do anything at all. It was impossible for me to say anything. But the only thing that I could think was this:

'I'm sorry, Kimiko.'

_Ruwot: Okay. Uh…where's Master Fung? He could've saved these pathetic guys._

_Master Fung: (In his office listening to his iPod) I LOVE CANDY AND YOU'RE SO DANDY! BUTTERCUP DANCER I…LOVE…YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!_

_Ruwot: Uh…wow. That was very…DISTURBING GO GET A PSYCHIATRIST._

_Master Fung: And my next song is "R & R!"_

_Ruwot: What the f. Just R & R. PLEASE!!!_


	12. Turn

_Hey guys! Happy belated holidays! I am really sorry that this dang story came out so late – writer's block and the addiction to a computer game do _not_ go well together, hehe. Well, this is a climactic and resulting story! I would like to thank all the people that read and review, by the way. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Twelve**

Raimundo's Point of View

Darkness…

Darkness was all around me.

Wherever I went…

Whatever I did…

It followed.

I heard voices bickering the while I had my eyes closed. As the voices and clomping footsteps approached, a blinding light surpassed my eyelids, and I was forced to put my hands up, but, not realizing that my right hand still hadn't healed, screamed out in frustration of a life, dark, dank, and unfortunate, that had cursed me absolutely.

While the luminosity faded, I strained to open my tearing eyes. Wuya and Chase were holding a flashlight with the disgusting color of black – the color I never wished to see again.

"Looks like the boy decided to wake up," a warped lady's voice went.

Another strange tone replied, "About time."

I could see them clearly, the horrible people I also never wished to see.

"I bet you wonder how we did all this, don't you?" inquired the hag.

"No, I don't – it all comes clear to me now, how all of these horrible things happened."

Impressed, Chase stepped back. "Well, I never questioned that you were an intelligent one, Raimundo Pedrosa. Not in the least."

Anyone sensible would have wanted to shout out loud things like, "How could you," or "I hate you," or something like that, but in my fury, I just spat in his ugly face.

Wuya opened her eyes wide and started to cough out sniggers, but Chase just wiped it off with his gloves. "Well, I underestimated your infallible audacity, Raimundo. But your friends did not survive as long."

With a chuckle and a smooth flourish of his arm, he yanked a chain, just as black and ugly as a flashlight, to reveal a cage – too fast for my currently-impaired eyes to see what happened exactly, or even close to exactly – with, as one might have guessed it, Clay, Omi, and, most importantly, Kimiko. The cage was held by the four Antis that caused all of this mass of destruction, and I was going to do so much damage to them, but I could not feel anything. Anything at all but misery…

They were on the ground as if dead, and the expressions on their face lifeless as a painting. Splattered in the dark blood of defeat, it brought pain in my heart and, apparently, my solar plexus.

"Admit it Raimundo, you are forever conquered by the dark side!" I didn't know exactly who was saying this. "No matter how much you spit," okay, now it's clear, "you can never defeat the Heylin way!"

I kept thinking to myself, 'No, it's just too much to lose, I can't lose."

But…

Hanging my head low, I knew I was, indefinitely, whitewashed.

The laughs those horrible bastards brought up so many memories.

So many laughs heard by my friends and my enemies…

So many calendar proverbs misunderstood from Master Fung…

So many wounds healed…

So many scars that were not…

So many sights not seen…

So many songs not heard…

So many dreams unfulfilled…

So many hearts not to be broken…

Hearts to be broken…

Hearts…

Beat…

Love…

Kimiko.

And with one amazing outburst of energy, I closed my eyes.

Having no idea what it was, my five senses just lost control. I said it, but I'll say it again – at the time, I had absolutely _no idea_ what it was, but I supported everything it did.

The last thing I said that I knew I said was "Wu…" and then I lost thought in my voice.

The last thing I heard was the shrieking of the ugly hag and the horrible man and the evaporating of some substance that must have been ghastly.

The last thing I tasted and smelled was new blood out of me coming from who knows where – maybe everywhere.

But the best last thing was the feeling. The last thing I felt were three heart beats – oh no, they were not my own, but I'm pretty sure I know from who.

After that it was weird, for there was something that clicked – a sixth sense maybe. There was no real way to describe it other than that, because, for some reason, it couldn't be described any other way. But I know how it was experienced, I was, and still am, sure.

But I felt that my heart…

It was saying to me, 'You've got guts, kid.'

Then all went blank.

_Ruwot: Not much to say, no one to say it so, R and R._


	13. Searching for Themselves

_Whew! That took me some time to write, but it all just came to me! Yes…this is this story's finale, and I think it's alright if not good. Now, I would really like to thank the _TWO PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER _and I am more than happy to say that this story is DONE. If nobody wants to review it and tell me if I should write a sequel, I will just end it here. But PLEASE, no matter how bad it is or disappointed you are, PLEASE R&R. Thank you._

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kimiko's Point of View

After the dark versions I could have told to be each of us, I was crying for everything in the world that I cherished, but after one strike on the face, I went void.

It wasn't the feeling of fainting where everything is black but you know you're still there. It was a forbidden branch of emotion that I never experienced, but knew of clearly and thought of time to time.

I was falling into nothing, and it precisely resembled heartbreak and despair of such. I knew I was dying, and by the way I was feeling, I was almost certain I was going to Hell. But one thing changed that. As if a giant, invisible hand broke my fall and gently grasped me with comfort, a force began to pull me up from the trench of death and pulled me higher and higher. A feeling of fuzziness and bubbling in my body, I gently fluttered my eyes open.

The light – the bright light both burned my eyes and amazed me to the extent that I had to keep my eyes open.

Was it Heaven's light? I wasn't sure if it was or not, but I knew for certain that I was in good hands, so in a moment of wonder, I tried to look below me to see where I rose from, but a few inches from my face was a steel wall as, in a strange mental experience, I jumped back into reality as I fell. It didn't hurt, for I was physically there already, but it was like my soul and my life force fluttered back into my body. The steel wall was nothing but the bottom of a cage I realized I was stuck in with a half-conscious Omi and Clay. They were splattered in crimson blood, and looking upon my own body, I was too. I grimaced in the state of my sore body when I looked out to find the same light I had seen. It was beautiful, like Heaven's orb of radiance showed its beams of beauty upon the earth. When I looked closer at the beams, I found something odd – the color was green! I was befuddled at the time, and I looked closer at the sphere of illumination and I comprehended that the wielder of the wonder was none other than Raimundo.

My Raimundo…He found his Wudai Chi – in his courage, his boldness, his arrogance.

I tried my best to smile as the hero of the day was my Raimundo and no other. I hadn't a clue how I had revived, but then I was sure. Next to that, the horrible Antis seemed to be dissolving in his vivacious Chi. Somehow, Raimundo's Wudai Chi gave off a justice spirit, healing the good and weakening the evil. Looking around, the ugly hag Wuya and a damp Chase tried to run from his light. Lowering my head, I really wished I could help him in any way possible, but knew I couldn't.

In an instant, I was shrouded by a scarlet blaze. While gasping in awe, I began to feel a little faint, yet sort of ticklish. An automatic cogency forced my arms up and the all the red light seemed to drain from the body and force its power into my arms like cannons, and, like bolts of thunder, pink rays flashed upon the two villains and, as I saw it, paralyzed them. They shouted in anger, but my Chi must have made their throats numb because their mouths froze in place and there was no noise.

I was content because then I knew that they were trapped. I was about to rest my head a little bit – it was aching – but, the most crazy thing happened in the entire state of my life. When the emerald rays crashed upon the cherry bolts of mine, the chi colors mixed to form the most beautiful shade of amethyst.

'And a flush of deep crimson-violet for bottomless affection…'

I quickly went to stare at Raimundo, but he was cataleptic at the time, so he probably had no idea what was happening. Confused, I thought, 'Weird…is bottomless affection enough if it's just from one?' Then I had a crazy thought. 'No way…is it even possible?' Remembering that fight we had, shook it off I did. But still. Maybe…

In a literal flash, everything was gone. The cage surrounding Clay, Omi, and me broke away; the four Antis, Wuya, and Chase disappeared, and I felt better than ever. I flashed a smile at Omi and Clay, who were jumping around with bemused joy, then at Raimundo, who was wounded and, still, comatose.

With an intake of worried breath, I ran to him as fast as I could, starting to feel flaming tears in my eyes. As I got close enough, though, I sensed a power of happiness. I had no idea how…

It was like a sixth sense…

I felt like I could feel it, and it seems like I could describe it, but something told me that he was perfectly alright. I didn't know what it was, but I trusted it completely

One way or another I knew this, and the corners of my mouth began to rise as I gave a brisk sigh. The tears, of course, still ran down my face like the rage of a waterfall, but it happened.

He enraged my mind.

He saved the day.

But most importantly…

He calmed my soul.

The wind luminary's head I held in my arms as my comrades came with also concerned countenances and a slithering green dragon came into view. "Hey guys!" Dojo exclaimed. "I am so glad I found you guys – that you are all alright!" One look at Raimundo and he frowned. "Except for him! Oh my Lord! Is he dead? We need to rush him to a hospital, and fast!"

When I didn't budge, he gave me a suspicious and hurrying look. "Hey…what are you doing? Hurry it up!"

I smiled and whispered, "Don't worry, he's okay."

"How do you know?"

I shrugged and gave him a small smile. "I just do."

I kept that smile on my face as I helped Raimundo's body onto the body of Dojo as we soared off to the skies.

Raimundo's Point of View

Ugh.

I was so dang sore, and everything stung…but the fact that I could feel meant that I was conscious again. Looking up, I was in a bed, covered in bandages from my forehead to my foot. With much pain, I rose from the bed and stepped out. I grimaced as I realized I was shirtless and in my boxers, but my chest was covered with fastenings too. Next to the comfortable cot were two crutches, so I began to limp out of the door.

Wincing in the newfound light, I made a few detours because I collided into some walls by blinded idiocy until I found my way outside into the park. When I stepped into the weather, I shuddered as the whispers of the wind brushed about my bare shoulders. And as I strode to the fountain, I noticed three figures waiting for me.

They stared at me just like the Antis, but with so much more concern.

"Hey guys," I pronounced slowly. "What's up?"

Omi displayed a look of certain disquiet as Clay said, "Why are you out of bed and out of the inside? Why, you were torched up like a –"

Interrupting his pathetic simile, Omi exclaimed, "I saw what you did was amazing! It was probably even more awesome than ME! Wow, it was a real view for injured spectacles!"

"I think you mean 'sight for soar eyes,'" explained Clay amusedly. "Now I think we should leave these two lovebirds alone."

Kimiko's Point of View

Before I could smack Clay for calling me and Raimundo "lovebirds," he and Omi ran off into the building. For a while neither Raimundo nor I said anything at all until he finally said, "Hey."

"Hey," I replied with a shy chuckle.

Third Person Limited Point of View

They looked at each other they did, his jade green eyes and her sapphire ones. They both noticed they were staring at the other, and they turned away in opposite directions, flushing the deepest shade of burgundy. But with this look, somehow their eyes told each other, 'I am sorry for everything I did to you.'

Finally, the girl gained courage to turn around and speak. "Well, like Omi said, you really did something back there at Chase's place."

Also turning around, he asked with much curiosity, "What did I do?"

She stood up from her seat by the fountain and started crying out happily, "You don't remember? It was honestly remarkable! You were blasting your rays, and I assisted you with my bolts and…" Her voice wandered as she gave him a funny look. "You don't remember?"

Giving a shrug, he shook his head.

In reply she looked into the fountain and kicked the ripples. She looked mesmerized by its spectrum of colors as she mumbled, "Well, when our Chi Formations became mixed, it became deep purple."

Like a bullet, his head shot up in amazement. He felt himself blush as he asked her, stumbling, "Well, isn't that the form of bottomless affection?"

Kimiko's Point of View

I wanted to tell him, I honestly did. He was so handsome with his element buffing his image, his hair in the way of the breeze. No cocky look on his face, he looked innocent. There he was…my Raimundo. I have no idea, but how can someone be naively cute, sexily hot, and ravishingly handsome at the same time? How can someone be so stupid and be so smart? How can someone be so imperfectly perfect?

And without a second thought about what I would keep inside my head and what I should say, I briskly shrugged my shoulders and blurted out, "I dunno, you tell me." Realizing I said that, I gradually turned around, blushed, and walked back inside to suffer less embarrassment. He was so wonderful, and that was the perfect moment, but when I went inside, ran to my room and closed the curtains, my sixth sense told me…

Raimundo's Point of View

Discomfited to say the least, I just indirectly asked Kimiko if she loved me. Waiting for the answer that could change the course of my life, all she did was nonchalantly shrug and say, "I dunno, you tell me." And like that, my chances at going steady were immediately crushed as she casually walked back into the temple building. I felt like I was going to throw up, but right then and there, I smiled.

No reason, but I just smiled. I had that stupid grin on my face as I, too, walked back into the building, following her footsteps and going to my room.

Also clueless in that particular position, my sixth sense that told me I had guts. It told me…

Third Person Limited Point of View

'Take your time.'

And as both this boy and girl's story as old as time unfolded, they couldn't help but wonder…if the Anti Chi was conquered, wasn't it supposed to reenter the heroes' bodies?

_Ruwot: They got their Chi, they were hinted that they like each other, and the day is saved. Any revolts?_

_Dojo: They didn't confess!_

_Clay: They didn't kiss!_

_Omi: They didn't compliment me!_

_Ruwot: Oh, right…well, that will happen in the sequel to this story. Look out for a story called _Their Dictionary_. If I get more than five reviews, then I'll write it. Please tune in, and if you do, you should R&R…please and thank you!_


End file.
